culfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Black
doo doo doo Biography Early Life Anna is the oldest girl of the Black family. She descends from a long line of strong werewolves. Her family used to be a tight nit pack but after her parents ran off it was just her and her older twin brother. Everyone else left. Anna has a large family that has all disappeared. She pretends it doesn’t bother her but deep down she is lonely and she misses them all. Especially her twin brother Carson. Anna is just a minute younger then Carson was one of the set of first born children of Jacob and Casey Black. Jacob and Casey were wed just out of high school as Casey who was supposed to be infertile do to her werewolf status had gotten pregnant. Casey managed to kick her drug and drinking habit while she was pregnant and Jacob claimed he had too but while Casey was at home preparing the nursery for the twins Jacob was supposedly working but really he was spending their limited and dwindling bank account funds on booze. When Casey found out she was livid and they had a big fight but she did not have it in her heart to leave him as he was her imprint. To make up for Jacob’s lost money she began to do home business work crafting, and cleaning. That helped some but not a lot. She then decided she had no choice but to go into the oldest business in the world. Selling her body. She was not happy with it but she would not let her children down. When the due date came she gave birth through a grueling fourteen hour labor to a boy and then a minute later a girl. She named them Carson Daniel and Anna Elizabeth Black. They were named for siblings Casey had that had died long ago. To start with things were okay for the small family of four. They lived in a small but homey cottage on the edge of La Push. But soon while battling post par tum depression Casey spiraled out of control and relapsed on the drugs and alcohol. This lead into the couple using together and disappearing from their home for days at a time while Carson and Anna were only three years old. A good friend of the family who knew their situation helped out looking after the twins. Her name was Nessa Ateara. Eventually when Carson and Anna were twelve years old Jacob and Casey disappeared and did not return. They now had two younger siblings a four month old named Angel Isabella Black and a two year old named Noah James Black. Carson was working his little butt off to help take care of his family. He had quit school and was working nights helping unload trucks for the local grocery store. Nessa was helping with money as well. They all hoped Casey and Jacob would return soon. But then when the twins were sixteen , Angel was four and Noah was six it was reported on the news that two bodies were found washed up on La Push beach. They were identified as Casey and Jacob. Foul play suspected .Carson was adopted by Nessa and Anna whom had become good friends with a clan of vampires called the Bently-Blackwood clan joined them. Noah and Angel went into foster care and Anna and Carson didn’t see them for some years. Throughout his teenage years Carson began descending quickly. Anna feared like her parents that soon he would be dead. Anna and Carson’s friend staged an intervention and he got his act together and after getting his GED went to college to become a doctor. That was when he met a woman named Elizabeth Rosabella Hamilton-Cullens. She was the cousin of a good friend of his named Rosabella Cullens. He finally met his true soul mate and imprint. After around two years of dating and living together Carson proposed. Soon she was pregnant with twins. Anna had left La Push shortly after Carson had told her he imprinted. Since he was doing so well she figured this would be it for him and she no longer had to take care of him. She flew to Seattle where she attended university herself studying journalism. She did not know what she wanted to do for a career but she knew she loved the subject and would maybe become a writer. Carson and Anna kept in touch over phone calls, texting, and emails. But as time went by it became less and less. Carson told her when his twin sons were born (Noah Patrick and Carter James) sending pictures along with the message and hopes that they soon would be able to all meet.. Shortly after Carson announced that Liz was pregnant again with a little girl. Conversation with Carson dropped off then. Two years later Anna graduated with her masters and fearing something had happened to her brother she left for La Push. She there found two letters in his empty home. The first letter stated that Carson had been dishonest with everyone and was still using and he was leaving to go to treatment. The second stated that Carson did indeed get clean but all had not gone to plan. Liz had killed herself after giving birth and the kids were no where to be found. Stating that he could not take what he had done Carson was leaving. She did not know where he went or even if he was alive. Anna was devastated and hoped that soon she would find her brother. To this day she still lives in La Push in the cottage that her family had owned. She works as the manager of a small local coffee shop called “Anna’s beans” and keeps up on her likes and interests to manage her health. She is not in touch with any of her family members as they all have disappeared. She is lonely but hopes some day that all the wrong will right itself. Anna has been adopted by Jacob Tayler Black whom is the Uncle of Carson’s kids. She is being introduced to the family and is finally starting to feel happier. Especially since Carson has returned to try and make all his mistakes right again. Physical Appearance Personality Anna is very spunky and lighthearted. She is full of zest for life and loves to have a good time. She likes to dance randomly around the room and sing at the top of her lungs. She is very strong emotionally and physically. She has taken tai kwon do classes and survived a very hard childhood which has shaped her into the person she is today. She is highly independent having learned to take care of herself at a young age. She is loyal to a fault. She has a great sense of humor, She is patient, loving and kind and will fight for what she believes is right. She is an amazing friend and is highly empathetic. She is wicked smart and a super hard worker. Relationships